Legend
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: When Zane has a dream involving, Fate, destiny, and Karma they tell him that there is a new evil... And he's targeting him. No flames please. A few Oc's
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know**

**"Zaneismyhusband you just created a story"**

**"I understand but-****"**

**"You need to update the stories first!"**

**"this is the last request so shut up! Wait... one more"**

**Zane **

I woke up, at least I thought I did, I sat up and looked around and saw nothing but light. I rubbed my eyes and looked around before rubbing my head.

"This must be a dream" I said, it weirdly echoed. I then thought of what Jay said that if I pinched myself I would wake up. I did what he said and pinched my skin hard, leaving two red lines, it didn't work. I looked around the white room until I saw a simple figure of color walking towards me. I didn't know what to think of it, do I run, do I fight? I decided to get into a fighting position before I saw it was a girl.

"Hello Zane" she said. She had shoulder length blue hair with a white flower in the right part of her head, blue eyes, a long blue and white dress with a white scarf that she had around her two arms.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. She smiled and placed a cold pale hand on the side of my cheek before sliding it down.

"I am Destiny" she said before holding her hands in her lap.

"I am Fate" I looked back and saw a guy wearing a tux with a white shirt and white ruffled hair that matched his pale white eyes. He had his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face.

"And I am Karma" it was finally coming together, They are not dreams, they are gods. I looked back at her and saw that she was wearing a poofy light purple dress with some white gloves with black around her wrist. Her hair was light purple with dark purple eyes. She smiled and blushed before holding both her hands behind her back. Destiny randomly punched her in the arm making her start to curse under her breath.

"We are not here to flirt Karma!" she yelled.

"Damn it, shit, that really hurt Destiny" she whined rubbing her arm.

"I am sorry about those two, they can't seem to stop" he said before smiling.

"Why am I here" I asked. They all suddenly went quiet and they all turned to me.

"Zane... There is a new evil... And he is targeting YOU" Destiny said.

"Me?!" I said pointing to my chest "What did I do?!"

"It's not what you did... It's what you have" Karma said, what I have?

"You have a very special... Let's say part inside your body structure" Fate said before reaching into my stomach, almost like a ghost, and grabbed what looked like a test tube filled with a yellow liquid levitating over his hand.

"This is what he's after" Destiny said "but if you give it to him he will take over ninjago"

"So why don't we just destroy it?" I asked reaching for it.

"WAIT" he said moving it away from me. "If you destroy it"

"You are destroying yourself" My eyes widen in surprise.

"D-Destroy" I stuttered.

"Yes this part is the key to your survival" Karma said sadly.

"So what do I do" I asked

"I am sorry Zane but we cannot reveal the future, the time portal will go... Poof" Karma said.

"We can tell you this, if you don't stop Worm you... Will... Perish" Destiny said before evaporating.

"Good luck" Fate said before he evaporated. Karma walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Stay safe" she said before evaporating. I was left in the room, to think.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a gasp before sitting up, it was just a dream... Just a dream. I shook my head before I looked down and saw the white flower that was in her hair... It was real. I sighed and sat up before jumping out of the bed and walking around the room, everyone was gone. I quickly got out of bed and walked over to the dresser and set the flower on the table, it looked as if it would never be picked. I slowly walked to the kitchen and picked up a purple vase.

I walked back to the room and put the flower into the vase before changing into my day cloths. I yawned and walked out on deck to find no one on it, I looked around the rooms and found no one. I went into the control room and saw a yellow sticky note on the computer screen. I picked it up and started to read it.

_**Zane**_

_**Was hungry**_

_**went to go get donuts**_

_**You looked like you were in a vision**_

_**Didn't wake you up**_

_**Be home with some for you**_

_**Jay**_

I sighed and crumbled the note before throwing it to the trash. Out of nowhere the computer started to beep. I walked over and saw a map of ninjago with a red circle a few streets away from the donut store. I sighed and walked over to the training room and grabbed the four handles to the elemental swords and put them into the brown bag I carried over my shoulder. I quickly grabbed the house phone we use for emergencies and called Nya

"_bloop bloop bloop _Wasup" Nya said with a mouth full of doughnuts

"Hey there is a sighting of an evil presence" I said

"Snakes" I paused it wasn't snakes though "Zane?" I shook my head

"I don't know what it is... But it isn't snakes" Nya didn't answer back "Just stay there i'll come to you guys" I said before hanging up. I quickly ran onto the deck and jumped off into the wet dewy grass. I started to run until I was at the city about a few building down when I saw Karma in the alleyway. I stopped and stared at her before I walked towards her.

"Zane I need to hurry... I wasn't even supposed to come" she said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked

"You cannot go on the missions anymore" she said putting her delicate hand on my cheek, her worried but careful face gave me a bed feeling in my stomach.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I cannot tell when but... He will... I cannot say much... Get you" she said before I saw her start to disappear. I cannot the citizens of ninjago need my help... My brothers need my help. I shook my head and ran to the Duncan doughnuts where they were standing outside.

"Zane what took you so long" Cole asked impatiently. I didn't answer while I handed them their weapons. I didn't know what to say, 'Hey Cole I met Fate, Karma, and Destiny, three gods!' I thought. I grabbed my sword and walked towards the area that was on Nya's computer when I saw... Her.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw... Her, she was a teenager roughly in her early 20's she had two large metallic hands floating behind her own. Other then that she looked like a normal girl. She had black hair and red gleaming eyes, she wore a pair of green tennis shoes, some short jeans, and a pink t-shirt. Next to her was a weird looking animal. It was as big as a bear but had long black and white ears that pricked up, instead of the bones being on the inside the shoulders and down showed all of his bones. He was panting showing a black goo leaking out the side of his mouth like drool. His legs with made up of the black goo with solid black claws. He looked back and saw us and started to bark a maniacal bark. She looked back and smiled before blushing.

"You finally decide to show up" she said before she slammed her fists onto the ground creating and earthquake with a small crack in the ground. I quickly stuck my snow sword into the ground and filled the cracks with ice while the ice started to climb her body. Before the ice got to her waist she slammed the two fists onto the snow sending the blast to me knocking my against the brick building that's when that started to attack.

Nya ran over to me and propped me against the building. I saw her lips moving but nothing came out. I felt a pain in the back of my head but didn't bother to move. She reached down and opened my control pad, that's when I got my hearing back.

"That's him" the girl screamed. "Alda fetch!" she pointed to me the 'dog' started to run towards me before Cole tackled it. I lightly pushed Nya away before I stood back up.

"No" I whispered, this was her, the one who was going to kill me.

"Zane sit still your hurt" I sighed and stared at them fighting when I noticed something interesting about the 'dog' when he pinned Cole down when he drooled on him it turned the skin next to it black. I looked over and saw Jay shock the girl making her start to malfunction shocking her insides. I remember getting shocked by Jay... I still twitch. That's when I realized that she was a robot, she quickly fell to the ground before she clicked a button making her giant arms disappear before she grabbed a small box from her pocket, she pushed it together and made a hover board.

"We'll be back for you Zane" she said before speeding off behind the 'dog'. No, they were right... But what does she want from me. I gripped my head in agony from the pain and frustration of trying to figure it out. I lifted my hand in front of me to reveal blood staining my blond hair. I sighed and stood up before they started to walk towards us.

"What does she mean?" Kai asked

"I have no idea" I said before starting to walk back to the bounty.

* * *

I slowly walked up to the dark room she ruled from. She will be most upset we didn't get the robot I muttered. Alda walked closer while panting and drooling everywhere.

"Hold that drool in your mouth" I told Alda she imminently went on her two back legs and turned her paws into hands.

"Whatever" she said before sucking up the drool into her mouth.

"She is going to be mad we did not get the robot" I finally said she looked at the ground before turning to face the door

"We just have to wish she will... Not be mad" she said before knocking on the door. She was not the smartest.

"Come in!" the voice yelled I opened the large door and started to walk into the dark room. "How was the battle?" she asked quietly.

"Theninjasbeatus" I said quietly.

"What?" she asked getting agitated

"We are sorry ma'am but the ninja's beat us" she let out a sigh

"I knew I shouldn't of sent two newbies out... Gorge! Dante! she yelled before two figures appeared out of nowhere

**I decided to tell why I make Zane bleed. I do because think about it everybody scrapes their knee or gets stitches. If Zane didn't see blood wouldn't he think it would be kind of weird?**


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I sat on the little house on the deck (I don't know what it's called) staring at the thousands of stars in the night sky.

_Zane, there is a new evil, and he's targeting **you.**_

I put my arms behind my head while I sighed and started at the sky before I saw two shadows fly above me before a thunk on the other side of the ship. I quickly sat up and looked over and saw two figures staring at me.

"Are you sure it's that one" the... Female said. She was all black with a purple back that had white spots in them. The bottom of her tail was all purple with white spots along with her large eyes. She had a white star on her fore head and long pointy ears. The only thing she was wearing was a purple scarf over her mouth.

"I don't know, she said he was blond" the other one said, he was shorter than her. She had no eyes but a mouth with sharp teeth, she had a grey and bumpy skin with ruffled green hair. She had two long and pointy green horns, with a short green dress. Her claws reached her high thighs and had a neon green tongue that shone in her mouth.

"I say we take them both" the demon said before pouncing at me with her claws and teeth out. I quickly dodged before running into the house since, I had no way of protecting myself. I turned around and started to run by the door before the other blocked it. She got down on all fours and stuck her hands into the floor sending the black goo spreading through the floorboards. I ran back to the edge before it started to climb my body. I tried to move the goo off me as it climbed my leg, only making it worse as my hands got stuck.

"Are you the robot?" The green demon asked. I cringed my face in disgust before spitting at her. She growled in anger before the goo climbed my body quicker before it reached my neck. She smiled before I made one final attempt to call for help.

"HELP!" I yelled before the goo made it's way up my chin and past my cheeks before I felt it fill my mouth before it covered my whole face. For once it was quiet, was I dead? I tried to move only to reveal, I was stuck. All of a sudden I fell out of the goo and onto the board coughing and hacking up the remains of it.

It oddly tasted like death. Even though I have never tasted it, it was almost like it was familiar.

I went down on my hands and knees with one hand on my chest as I gasped for breath. I looked up and saw Lloyd with a worried look on his face, I couldn't even smile to reassure him that I was ok. I started to breath correctly again before I saw Lloyd fall to the ground next to me with a scream of pain. I looked back and saw the green demon bit the back of his leg. He turned his head again before launching again towards me.

She bit into my lower arm sending artificial blood spewing everywhere. I screamed in pain before throwing the demon overboard. The other one quickly ran over and shot a strand of goo towards the demon catching him and dragging him back on board.

"Lets just take them" the demon said before she nodded and shot two strands of goo from her hands making it go over our arms like rope. I started to struggle before she pulled us in closer. She finally stopped and started to walk to the edge, while me and Lloyd yelled for help to the other ninja. She quickly covered out mouths with the goo again while leaving our noses untouched. I tried to yell only for it to be muffled out.

And then I realized

'There going to kill me'


End file.
